


Deflect Rune

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Neck Kissing, deflect rune, rune kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:44:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: It’s been driving him mad. Yes, he had licked it before and kissed. Yes, but not nearly enough and Alec chuckled softly when Magnus moved closer to him, slowly kissing his way up the Deflect rune, then ducking down again and he then slowly moved the collar of Alec’s shirt down a bit, eyes shining with hunger when the Deflect rune was fully exposed and Alec gasped softly when he felt the tip of Magnus’ tongue slowly tracing the rune.Magnus showing just how much he appreciates Alec's Deflect Rune ;)





	Deflect Rune

Magnus and Alec were sitting on the couch, watching TV, Alec wearing a little smile on his face as he felt his boyfriend's fingers travelling around his skin. Magnus was absently outlining Alec's runes with his fingers, currently going over Alec's Angelic rune on his left forearm and Alec gently chuckled as he looked down at Magnus. The warlock had a little smile on his face and he then exhaled deeply as he moved his fingers further down Alec's other arm, going over his Soundless rune and he then chuckled when he felt Alec's eyes on him, beaming up at his boyfriend when he slowly looked up.

''What are you doing?'' asked Alec with a chuckle when he saw that Magnus was more invested into his runes than watching TV. Not that he complained, really. Every excuse to have Magnus touch him was good in Alec's opinion and he chuckled when Magnus just shrugged and kept his eyes fixated on Alec's rune, the hunter gasping softly when he felt Magnus slowly running his fingernails along his skin and Magnus grinned.

“Admiring your beautiful runes,” whispered Magnus and Alec smiled when Magnus touched his hand, slowly linking their fingers together, Alec’s thumb gently caressing the back of Magnus’ palm and he couldn’t stop smiling.

“Oh yeah?”

“Mm-hmm,” purred Magnus as he started thinking about other runes on Alec’s body. There was so much more for him to explore. Not that he didn’t do that before, he knew exactly where each rune lied, especially his favourite ones and a sly smirk spread across the warlock’s lips.

“Which one is your favourite?” asked Alec curiously. Well, he didn’t need to ask, he knew which ones were Magnus’ favourite, but asking gave Magnus an excuse to touch him again and a naughty smile spread across Alec’s lips.

“As if you need to ask,” purred Magnus and gently placed his hand on top of right side of Alec’s stomach and he chuckled when he outlined Alec’s Stamina rune. Alec was wearing his clothes, yes, but Magnus knew exactly which one he was tracing and he winked. “That would be the Stamina one,” he said and Alec felt his cheeks reddening. Of course that one was Magnus’ favourite, coming in handy in the bedroom and Alec shuddered when Magnus’ other hand moved onto his back, tracing over his Flexibility rune. “And the Flexibility one,” he then added and Alec snorted.

“Of course,” said Alec.

“Indeed,” whispered Magnus and looked up at Alec’s face. “When you use the Flexibility one… you’re just absolutely stunning, Alexander. Especially paired up with the Stamina one. We can do it for _hours_ at a time,” he said and winked, Alec shivering a bit when he felt Magnus slowly tracing his Flexibility rune and he swallowed thickly.

“I knew you’d pick those two as your favourite ones,” said Alec and chuckled, Magnus slowly shaking his head.

“Not my absolute favourite ones,” said Magnus and slowly moved closer to Alec, who gave him a weirded out look and then he gasped when he felt Magnus’ neck on the side of his neck, slowly licking up his Deflect rune and he had to close his eyes. “My favourite one is right here,” purred Magnus into Alec’s ear and smiled into the skin as he peppered Alec’s neck with little kisses and Alec took in a deep breath and forced out a little laughter.

“You have a thing for my Deflect rune, don’t you?” asked Alec. It was something he noticed a few times, but never addressed it with Magnus. However, he wasn’t stupid and he moved his head to the side, allowing Magnus better access and a little growl left the warlock’s lips when he saw Alec practically offering his neck to him and he was ready to strike, attack. He had been eyeing that Deflect rune for months now, but never explicitly showed how much he liked it. However, now, it was the perfect opportunity to show Alec just how much he loved his Deflect rune.

It’s been driving him mad. Yes, he had licked it before and kissed. Yes, but not nearly enough and Alec chuckled softly when Magnus moved closer to him, slowly kissing his way up the Deflect rune, then ducking down again and he then slowly moved the collar of Alec’s shirt down a bit, eyes shining with hunger when the Deflect rune was fully exposed and Alec gasped softly when he felt the tip of Magnus’ tongue slowly tracing the rune, a low chuckle from Magnus making Alec gasp again and he placed his hand on top of Magnus’ head, slowly bringing him closer.

“Magnus,” gasped Alec and the warlock couldn’t help but to smile as he traced the rune again, this way licking his way down and the licks were soon accompanied by little gentle suckling, Alec biting his lower lip, his little groans urging Magnus to continue and he pushed the collar lower, slowly kissing his way lower again, sucking in a deep mark into Alec’s collarbone and he looked up.

Alec’s lips were gently parted, cheeks red a bit, but he was enjoying himself to the fullest, moaning out ever so slightly when he felt Magnus sucking in a deep mark and he slowly opened his eyes, letting out a breathless chuckle when he saw the look in Magnus’ eyes. Wow. He really liked the rune that much. He must had wanted to do this for a while now, to _worship_ his Deflect rune, a sly smirk spreading across his lips when he saw that Magnus was so into it, he completely lost control over his magic as his eyes were unglamoured, gold shining up at him.

Magnus leaned up to gently peck Alec’s lip, but then his attention went again to the Deflect rune, moaning out as he was kissing his way down, enjoying to see Alec’s gasps get shallower and he grinned into the skin, biting his lower lip and then he slowly pulled back, eyes still on the rune as he couldn’t look away.

“I had a feeling… you have a kink for my neck rune,” commented Alec, breathless a bit and Magnus felt his face heating up when he realised that he had completely lost control over himself and he cleared his throat a little bit. “I’m not complaining though,” said Alec and grinned when he saw a smirk reappearing on Magnus’ lips.

“Yeah,” said Magnus and swallowed thickly. “It’s been driving me mad ever since we met. I mean,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “Whoever decided to put it there was a freaking genius,” he then said and Alec snorted.

“Guess you need to thank Izzy for that,” said Alec and Magnus chuckled. “She thought it would look good there,” he then added and shrugged. He didn’t really care for it at the time, but now he was _so_ glad that he listened to his wise sister. She was hands down, a genius.

“Mmm, I’ll send her a fruit basket to show my gratitude,” said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, then crawled a bit closer to Alec again and gently cupped his face, kissing him, holding his neck softly as they kissed, fingers going up and down the rune again, Alec smiling when he felt that and he held Magnus’ chin as he returned him the kiss, eyes falling onto his boyfriend’s neck again once they parted and he took in a deep breath.

Alec’s neck was kind of red from all the attention it received before, but Magnus pulled down the collar of the shirt again and kissed in a few more kisses into the rune before he slowly pulled back, Alec’s face still red and he laughed softly when he saw Magnus’ poor attempts to keep his hands to himself. He then pouted when he saw that Magnus’ glamour was down and he scooted closer to his boyfriend.

“Unglamour your eyes again,” whispered Alec and Magnus looked at him.

“My glamour was down before?” asked Magnus, dumbfounded and Alec started cracking up again.

“Uh huh,” said Alec. “Guess my Deflect rune got you so hot and bothered you didn’t realise you lost control over your magic. Now that’s hot,” said Alec, a sly smirk still on his face and then he placed his lips on top of Magnus’ neck, slowly kissing his way up to his ear, then gently nipped his earlobe and Magnus let out a little gasp.

“Alexander…”

“Touch me,” stammered Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Mmm? Where?” teased the warlock and placed his hand over Alec’s chest.

“Touch my Agility rune,” said Alec and shuddered when he felt Magnus’ fingers on the left side of his stomach and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. “Wow, you really do know my runes,” said Alec and Magnus couldn’t hold back a smile.

“Of course, I’ve mastered them all,” said Magnus proudly and Alec shuddered a bit, the warmth of Magnus’ palm radiating through his shirt.

“T-then,” said Alec and swallowed thickly. “I want you to touch my Parabatai rune,” said Alec and Magnus’ hand moved lower, this time a bit lower than the mentioned rune and he looked up at Alec, who was trying his best not to moan too much. “A-and now… lower… I-”

“There are no runes down there,” said Magnus teasingly.

“Fuck, I’ll have to draw a few of them lower than that,” blurted out Alec and Magnus burst out into loud laughter, Alec wearing a little smile and then he pulled Magnus on top of him, after a few more kisses, saying it loud and clear just where he wanted Magnus’ hands, the warlock happily obeying to his boyfriend’s commands, rediscovering all of Alec’s runes when he banished all of his clothes off with his magic. It was needless to say that the day got so much better when Magnus got to use Alec’s Flexibility rune, pairing it up with the Stamina later on so that Alec could keep up with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Comments and opinions are welcomed =)


End file.
